A Bug's Life 2: Return and Revenge of the Grasshoppers
A Bug's Life 2: Revenge of the Grasshoppers is to be an upcoming Disney and Pixar animateds sequel installment to A Bug's Life (1998) starring the voice talents from Dave Foley, Julia Louis Dreyfus, David Hyde Pierce, Hayden Pannetiere (Dot's now 17 years old in this sequel film and the new leader of the Blueberry Scouts), Jerome Ranft, Bonnie Hunt, Denis Leary, Cameron Diaz, John Cleese, Drew Barrymore, Ringo Starr, Jim Cummings, Steven Kynman, Richard Kind, Michael McShane, Edie McClurg, John Ratzenberger, Kirstie Alley, Alec Baldwin, Matthew Lillard, Tim Curry, ''Michael Keaton, David Lander, Jan Rabson, Carlos Alazraqui, Tim Blake Nelson, Kerry Shale, Zac Efron, Tony Hale, Neil Ross, Tom Felton, and Andy Samberg. ''It's to be put on DVD and Blu-Ray on June 19, 2020. Plot Summary Right after Hopper's passing from being eaten by the wild birds, Flik's now known as the ant colony's greatest inventor on Ant Island while Atta takes over as then new queen of Ant Island right after hers and Dot's mother, the former Ant Queen had passed away due to complications of a heart stroke (due to the passing of Phyllis Diller from natural causes at the age of 95 back on Monday, August 20, 2012). The ants prepare to have a harvest festival celebration while hoping that no grasshoppers can come and destroy it, but their colony's suddenly threatened by the grasshoppers' new leader, Experion, the cousin of the late Hopper who's planning to get his revenge on the ants for killing his cousin, Hopper off. Experion also plans to marry Atta and become the king of Ant Island, but Flik reassures the entire colony that he'll protect them from Experion no matter what happens. Francis meets a female ladybug named Scarlet who becomes his 1 true love and is no longer mistaken for another female ladybug... Voice Cast Members * Dave Foley as Flik, later the king of the ant colony, Atta's 1 true love and later husband and Ethan, Colby and Daisy's father in this film (voice) * Julia Louis Dreyfus as Atta, the new queen of the ant colony, Flik's 1 true love and later wife, Dot's sister, Toby's sister in law and Ethan, Colby and Daisy's mother in this film (voice) * David Hyde PIerce as Slim (voice) * Hayden Pannetiere as Dot, now 17 years old, Atta's sister, Toby's other sister in law, Flik's sister in law and Ethan, Colby and Daisy's aunt in this film (voice) * Jerome Ranft as Heimlich, now a butterfly, but still has a caterpillar body and butterfly wings and Wheezy (in the end credits outtakes and bloopers reel) (voices, succeeding from his brother, the late great and talented, Joe Ranft respectively) * Bonnie Hunt as Rosie (voice) * Denis Leary as Francis (voice) * Cameron Diaz as Scarlet, a female yellow ladybug (voice) * John Cleese as Manny (voice, succeeding from the late Jonathan Harris respectively) * Drew Barrymore as Gypsy (voice, succeeding from the late Madeline Kahn respectively) * Ringo Starr as Mr. Soil (voice, succeeding from the late Roddy McDowall respectively) * Jim Cummings as Thorny (voice, succeeding from the late Alex Rocco respectively) * Steven Kynman as Cornelius (voice, replacing David Ossman respectively) * Richard Kind as Molt (voice) * Michael McShane as Tuck and Roll (voices) * Brad Garrett as Dim (voice) * Edie McClurg as Dr. Flora (voice) * John Ratzenberger as PT Flea (voice) * Kirstie Alley as Mona, Flik and Toby's mother, Atta and Dot's mother in law and Ethan, Colby and Daisy's grandmother in this film (voice) * Alec Baldwin as Henry, Mona's husband, Flik and Toby's father, Atta and Dot's father in law and Ethan, Colby and Daisy's grandfather in this film (voice) * Matthew Lillard as Toby, Flik's brother, Atta and Dot's brother in law and Ethan, Colby and Daisy's uncle in this film (voice) * Tim Curry as Experion, the late Hopper's cousin and the 2nd in command leader of the evil grasshopper army (voice) * Michael Keaton as Jumper, 1 of Experion's pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) * Tim Blake Nelson as Stoungy, another 1 of Experion's pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) * Kerry Shale as Skippy, another 1 of Experion's pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) * Zac Efron as Malter, another 1 of Experion's pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) * Jan Rabson as Axel, another 1 of Experion's pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) * Carlos Alazraqui as Loco, another 1 of Experion's pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) * Tony Hale as Bopper, another 1 of Experion's pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) * Neil Ross as Grassy, another 1 of Experion's pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) * Tom Felton as Magma, another 1 of Experion's pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) * Andy Samberg as Scruffy, another 1 of Experion's pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) Easter Egg Cameo Appearances And References Toy Story franchise * The Pizza Planet delivery truck is parked right next to the trailer again. * Woody, Buzz, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Lenny, Wheezy, the Green Aliens, the Green Army Men, Bo Peep, Jessie, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Dolly, the Peas In A Pod, Trixie, Mr. Pricklepants and Buttercup can be seen as silhouette figures, which is similar to Dug's silhouette figure in Ratatouille (2007). * Wheezy says to the filming camera in the end credits outtakes and bloopers reel: "Boy oh boy, I sure hope my squeaker's not broken again." Finding Nemo, Finding Dory and Finding Marlin * Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Gil, Bloat, Gurgle, Deb, Peach and Jacques appear as cave paintings. Inside Out, Inside Out 2, Inside Out 3 and Inside Out 4 * Joy, Anger, Disgust, Fear and Sadness appear as shrubbery cut-outs. * Bing-Bong also appears as a shrubbery cut-out. Monsters Incorporated, Monsters University and Monsters Hotel * Sully and Mike appear as wood carvings right by the former Ant Queen's grave in the Colony Council during the harvest festival party. The Good Dinosaur, The Good Dinosaur 2, The Good Dinosaur 3 and The Good Dinosaur 4 * Arlo appears as a life size statue right near Experion's hide-out. Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3 and Cars 4 * Real-life versions of Lightning McQueen and Mater appear on the main road BRAVE, BRAVE 2, BRAVE 3 and BRAVE 4 * Mérida appears as a cave painting. Tin Toy * Tinny appears as a silent and non-moving toy figurine in Experion's hide-out. Luxo Jr. * The Luxo Lamp and the Luxo Ball appear inside PT Flea's circus tent. Red's Dream * The red scooter appears right by the Pizza Planet delivery truck that's parked right next to the trailer. Presto! * Presto DiGiotagione and his pet rabbit, Alec Azam, appear on a poster taped on a nearby bug theater. Knick Knack * Knick, the living snowglobe snowman appears as a musical snowglobe right near the shady tree spot. For the Birds and For The Ducks * The 4 wild birds that eat Exterion, Jumper, Stoungy, Skippy and Malter to their deaths resemble Bully, Chipper, Snob and Neurotic. LAVA * Uku and Lele, the singing volcano couples appear as cave paintings as well too. Piper * The sandpiper that's flying right across the trees resembles the title character of Piper. Coco, Coco 2, Coco 3 and Coco 4 * Miguel's guitar can be seen right next to PT Flea's Bug Circus tent. Voice Cast Member Deaths and Replacements (except the former Ant Queen who was killed off in this sequel film) * 6 talented voice artists who voiced 6 characters in A Bug's Life (1998) had passed away over the past years. For example, Roddy McDowall, who voiced Mr. Soil in the original classic film, passed away from lung cancer complications at the age of 70 back on Saturday, October 3, 1998 (Ringo Starr becomes his successor), Madeline Kahn, who voiced Gypsy in the original classic film, passed away from ovarian cancer complications at the age of 57 back on December 3, 1999 (Drew Barrymore becomes her successor), Jonathan Harris, who voiced Manny in the original classic film, passed away from a blood clot to his heart at the age of 87 back on November 3, 2002 (John Cleese becomes his successor), the great and talented, Joe Ranft, who voiced Heimlich in the original classic film, passed away in a car accident at the age of 45 back on Tuesday, August 16, 2005 (his brother, Jerome Ranft becomes his successor), Phyllis Diller, who voiced the Ant Queen in the original classic film, passed away from natural causes at the age of 95 back on Monday, August 20, 2012 (her character's now killed off in this sequel film) and Alex Rocco, who voiced Thorny in the original classic film, passed away from pancreatic cancer complications back on Saturday, July 18, 2015. (Jim Cummings becomes his successor). Category:Upcoming Films Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Pixar Animation Studios